The Horny Hanyouess
by Raven-2010
Summary: After mating with Inu Kag is a hanyouess, she's in heat Inu was away & returns, & when they try to mate are always interrupted, Kag go's on the warpath nails & gets even with Sota Jaken & others with pranks, updated extended comedy romance LEMONS Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons**

A/N, this is a sequel to The Horny Hanyou, instead of Inuyasha being in heat and on the warpath, this time it's Kagome,

when she tries to mate with Inu she constantly gets interrupted, and it's all out war, updated April 2011, Inu/Kag

**The Horny Hanyouess**

**By Raven 2010 July 31 2010**

**It's war, Jakens big mistake**

Kagome became a Hanyouess miko after her mating with Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Miroku were away for a few days and Kagome went into heat, and only wants to be quiet till he returns. She is nice to everyone, but at the same time she is extremely agitated, moody, has become hot headed, and foul mouthed like Inuyasha to all who provoke her

She was taking a nice quiet walk in the woods enjoying the peace and quiet and Jaken came along "Oh great the green nightmare just what I don't" need today she thought

"Filthy half breed what are you doing here? Go on get out of here"

She said nothing and only gave Jaken an evil demonic looking smile, the same smile Sesshoumaru gets just before someone dies by his hand,. Jaken gulped and a cold chill ran down his little spine but it was to late for him

"Jaken you want to know what I am doing here? Well I'll tell you ya little green she bitch, I was taking and enjoying a nice quiet walk until a fucking green piece of snot saw fit to yank my freaking chain for no reason other then to be a complete asshole,

"Silence wench"

"Interrupt me again and I'll skin your little ugly ass alive" you know what your problem is? you need a good fuck you frustrated virgin you should give it a try it really is quite relaxing, I mean if you weren't such a cheap little bastard you'd buy yourself some pussy, now I can help you with that"

"You filthy wench I would never bed one of your kind"

"Jerken don't flatter yourself I would not fuck you if they offered me all the money in Japan, besides you don't have enough to satisfy the horniest female flea, now Inuyasha he's hung he has enough to satisfy 3 normal sized females"

That enraged the imp plus hearing that he was envious ,and jealous all at the same time like Kagome knew he would be she used his male pride to wound him

"How dare you? He yelled

Oh I dare to do that and a whole lot more" Kagome told him

Kagome picked him up by the nape of the neck and carried him off, she went to where she knew a female demon named Takara who was in heat was, Kagome asked her if she could have 3 drops of her blood when she returned ,Takara being a friend of Kagome's said yes

"Takara can you hold him here for a few minutes"

"Sure Kagome"

Kagome went and at a fast speed picked some herbs got some water and made a quick batch of love potion , she returned to Takara, Takara then put the 3 drops of blood in Kagome's potion

"What are you two filthy bitches doing? Jaken demanded

"Bitches" Takara replied "Kagome can I be the one to rub the potion on him? that will add even more of my scent into it"

"Takara my dear friend I would not have it any other way" Kagome answered

Takara rubbed the potion all over him, Takara could fly so she picked Kagome up with one arm and Jaken by the neck of his haori with her other hand, and flew over an area deep in the forest where male demons scented and were looking for female demon's in heat

Now realizing what was about to happen "Oh no, no you can't" Jaken said

"Have fun" Takara said then dropped him "Who's a bitch now? You are an ugly one to"

Kagome and Takara watched as a male demon sniffed, came out and chased Jaken

"Eeeeeee" Jaken screamed

Takara and Kagome took off fast while they were flying "Kagome when those male demons get close to him and find that they have a male instead of a female, they will pound him. We could have stayed and watched if we weren't in heat"

What they did not know is that Sesshoumaru had his scent sound and presence masked and had been following watching and listening and laughed so hard he ached. If Jaken had of seen Sesshoumaru do that he'd of pissed his pants. "When will Jaken ever learn to leave females alone" Sesshoumaru thought

"You know something Kagome I thought this was going to be a boring day but this made it fun" Takara said

Takara and Kagome hung out for a while then went their separate ways. Kagome returned to the village she told Sango what they did to Jaken Sango cracked up laughing

"Kagome and I thought what Inuyasha did during mating season was bad, I think you've out done him" Sango said

"Who little old helpless innocent me?

Two days later while Sango and Kagome were in the hot spring they saw Jaken, he had two black and blue eyes along with numerous bruises and contusions. Stupid as he was he opened his trap "Wench when lord Sesshoumaru returns he will disembowel, then kill you" Jaken threatened

"Oh shut up ugly smells like a dirty butt hole toad" Kagome shot back, then grinned evilly

"Happy funeral dummy, and if it was me I'd kill you slowly" Sango said

"You ugly useless human trash" Jaken replied

"Awww Jaken we wuv you so much" Sango taunted

Kagome jumped out of the water not caring that she was naked a thing she never would never have done before, she did not even stop to wrap her towel around herself, took hold of the pest by his ankle and dragged him

"Ok you little bastard I have something for you" Kagome promised, she took his staff of two heads away from him

"Filthy wench you cannot use my staff your not a demon" Jaken said arrogantly

"You'd think that, now wouldn't you?" Kagome taunted

Then she held it out and willed it to throw fire it did, then she scorched his ass with it "Ouuuuuch" he screeched

"You see you little piece of cow crap, you are forgetting that I am a Hanyouess miko now so it will work for me now to, **you fucking shit for brains genius us**" Kagome bellowed "Keep fucking with me and you'll be wearing your little needle cock, balls, and intestines for a hat"

Kagome at the speed of light dug a hole buried him up to his neck in mud only a few feet away from the spring then put up a barrier around him so even when he did manage to escape the hole the barrier would hold him, and not let him out till the next day

"Now you little green turd Sesshoumaru just like with Inuyasha isn't going to do a damned thing to me because he'll know why I did what I did, and might pound you himself" Kagome informed Jaken

Then she went back and got back into the hot spring water, and finished bathing. Sango was laughing so hard she was bent over the bank of the hot spring. After a while Sango and Kagome got out dried off dressed and were leaving, Kagome turned looked back at Jaken, and stuck her tongue out at him, gave Jaken the finger

"Hey Jirkoffken you can always use that finger to screw yourself" Kagome wisecracked

Sesshoumaru who was watching the last part of it thought "Oh Kami's I love my sister in law already. For a joke he sent a small lighting bolt under ground at Jaken giving him a jolt

**Inuyasha's return**

Kagome and Sango went back to the village Inuyasha, and Miroku had returned after a week. The minute Kagome saw him she ran to jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist

"Sooo Kagome I guess this means you missed me" Hows my Hanyouess? Oh no I don't need to ask I scented it from you, my poor baby is in heat I'm sorry that I wasn't here to take care of you" Inuyasha said

"Gome needs a healer" she teased

"I see" Inuyasha playfully replied

Inuyasha reached up and rubbed her ears partly to turn her on more, and partly to get even for all the times she rubbed his and tortured him before she became a Hanyouess, wanting a chase he ran like hell

"Inuyasha you miserable rat fink get back here and do your duty"

"I am a dog, not a rat , you know canine a woof, woof" Inuyasha yelled back

"You are going to be dog stew when I get my claws on you"

Sesshoumaru was in such a good mood from Kagome's earlier antics "Hmm sister in law I will help you" he thought, Sesshoumaru used his powers to make one of the tree roots come out of the ground and trip Inuyasha "Have fun little miko" he thought and left laughing

Kagome wasted no time she caught up with Inuyasha and pounced on him "So Inuweasel you thought you had escaped me, did you?"

"Kagome I told you I am a dog"

"Ok your a dog now shut up" she teased, then kissed him while she straddling his hips and rubbed herself on his manhood, Kagome rubbed his ears, reached into his haori and started rubbing his chest

"God's how I love you Inuyasha, I missed you so much it hurt"

"Me to my horny little Hanyouess, I have and I am about to give you the cure for your current condition"

**The pesky nosy little foxes **

Inuyasha was about to turn her onto her back. Then they heard voices the last ones they wanted to hear right now. Shippou's little fox buddies who had once asked Shippou to train them

"I am going to fucking kill them, and then bury the little fuckers in the tenth level of hell" Kagome promised

Inuyasha was so shocked to hear and see his quiet innocent Kagome so evil tempered, foul mouthed, and swearing "Holy shit she sounds like, and is she a female version of me, oh crap they're in deep shit now he thought"

The little foxes came near "What are you doing here? What are you two doing? another asked "Who are you? Another one asked

"I could tell you but it's easier and faster if I show you" Kagome told them

"Okay'' they all said

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha, like a hawk scooped them up and held them up by their tails with one hand, Inuyasha sat up with his back against the tree and his hands folded behind his head. "I might as well enjoy the show" he thought

"What are you doing with us? let us go" one of the foxes ordered

"Shhh relax I said I had to show I will not hurt you" Kagome said

Kagome found a very sticky sap oozing out of one of the trees., she got a strong vine and tied tails together and wrapped the vine around them, then took a large thick leaf scraped some of the sap from the tree and rubbed it on their tails gluing them together. The sap hardened in seconds and was hard as stone, then Kagome spread some of the sap thickly across the top of a boulder and sat them in it

"There you little fuckers" does that answer your question? She was about to leave with Inuyasha when one of the dumb asses opened his mouth

"Hey you get back here and let us go, you can't leave us here like this" he demanded

"Shouldn't have done that" Inuyasha told him

"I can't do this to you oh yes I can and a whole lot more, you come here invade my privacy, ask 50 million questions, then you have the nerve to demand me" just who the fuck do you pain's in everybody's asses think you are? Kagome yelled

She went and got some berries leaves and flowers mashed them into a paste, added it to some water, then poured it over their heads their bodies turned bright pink, and their fur stood up making them look like hair balls you couldn't see their faces

"Consider yourselves lucky, next time I'll eat you raw and I love raw meat especially fox meat, maybe the next time you see someone who obviously needs privacy you will keep your trap, shut mind your own business, and keep going" Kagome said with a sadistic grin

Then she left arm and arm with Inuyasha humming a happy tune as they walked away

"Kagome you are worse then me" Inuyasha said with a grin

"Why thank you my Inuyasha"

"Kagome I love your work, you are very talented"

"You think that's bad" she said, then told him what she did to Jaken

"Holy shit woman you are deadly. I wish I could'a seen that, damn all the good shit happens while I'm away" tInuyasha replied hen he laughed

**Naraku gets a deadly surprise**

Kagome found another secluded spot and backed Inuyasha against a tree then untied his hakama. He turned her put her against the tree, they were kissing lustfully and he was about to enter her, she was ready to come and would have the minute he entered he. Then they scented, and heard Naraku coming

"Son of a bitch" what does a girl have to do to get have, and enjoy a good fuck around here? Now I'm gonna rip his fucking dick off, then he can see what crotch ache is like"

She snapped

Inuyasha grabbed his crotch and thought ouch "Better him then me" he thought

Inuyasha was about to draw tetsuseiga oh no Inuyasha don't, his bitch ass is mine"

Kagomes eyes turned blood red, she got the jagged cheek stripes like Inuyasha, her claws and fangs elongated, then she gave a sadistic laugh and a demonic smile

Naraku approached and was his usual cocky arrogant self, Kagome had her back to him so, Naraku could not see her face right away. When she turned to face him he almost shit his hakama

Kagome laughed evilly at him in a flash she leapt up grabbed Naraku by his throat, and at the same time tore him apart with her claws while releasing miko energy from them into him, Naraku screamed in agony and he was a mass of bloody shredded flesh then disintegrated into dust

Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the village, and Inuyasha had the thrill of announcing that a pissed off Kagome killed Naraku, and how she did it. They were all shocked amazed, and happy, Miroku excited at the loss of his wind tunnel hugged and thanked her

**Shippou's sweet honey treat**

Kagome was still very much in heat, a bit pissed off, and hadn't returned to her normal appearance yet, she picked Inuyasha up put him over her shoulder "Don't we have something to finish mate?

"Yes dear, but be gentle I'm delicate" Inuyasha answered

Kagome was in such a state of lust she got a distance away from but at the same time not far from the village, she Put Inuyasha down "Screw the foreplay Inuyasha just do me"

She got his hakama down he lay on top of her between her legs, entered her while kissing her and at the same time he was moving "Inuyasha" she moaned

"Kagome this feels so good, I missed you and this while I was away"

"Ohhh Inuyasha faster I'm ready to come"

"Me to Gome"

Then they heard a voice was heard "Kagome where are you? What are you doing? Shippou called out

"Go away runt" Inuyasha yelled

"Oh Shut Inuyasha I'm looking for Kagome not you"

"Shippou trust me now's not the time, you do not want to find her"

"I do not Fucking believe this shit. I've got something sweet for you little fox hehehe" Kagome snapped then laughed deviously

"Gome don't kill the little runt" Inuyasha said

"Oh I've got something better in mind for him"

Kagome got up fast bolted for and picked Shippou up took down a hive of honey sliced in half with her claws and with her hand heavily coated him from head to toe with it

"Ooo yum should I eat you? you look so delicious, I can't decide to eat you, or not to eat you that is the question" Kagome didn't mean it she only did it to taunt and, scare him

"Eeeeek you don't want to eat me I'm all fur and bones, plus if you did you'd get poisoned" Shippou said

She licked the side of his face "Yummy honeyed fox tasty, I never had that before but I'll try anything once"

"Okay, okay Kagome please let me go and I promise I'll be good, I won't invade your privacy bug or follow you anymore"

"Alright I'll let you go this time, but if you try it again I will make good on my promise"

Inuyasha who was watching thought "Holy freakin crap she is worse then me, I only threatened to pee on him in the past. But I have to admit seeing her so vicious is kind of a turn on" he thought

**Sota spoils the fun**

Kagome went back to Natasha "Inuyasha come with me I know a place we can go"

She led him to the well "Great idea Gome in your era we shouldn't be interrupted"

they jumped into the well and were on her side still down in the well

"Inuyasha please sit down"

He untied and dropped his hakama then sat, Kagome got on her knees and straddled him impaled herself on his huge length, and at the same time she kissed Inuyasha savagely she was moving up and down at a fast pace and was coming, she was only half way through her orgasm

Sota came into the well house "Is someone in here? then looked down the well. Before Inuyasha could grab her Kagome was already out of the well

"Sota if I was you I'd run now" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha is that you?

"Well it ain't Santa Clause kid, now run"

"Ooouch, Kagome what are you doing? Sota asked

"Nothing my dear sweet little brother, well nothing much anyway"

"If that kid makes it through the day without Kagome doing serious damage to him it'll be a miracle" Inuyasha thought

Kagome took Sota and tied him to a tree went into the house and hid all of his video games, toys, and other things he loved knowing that he would go absolutely nuts trying to find them. Then went untied Sota from the tree and brought him back into the house

"Kagome are you still mad at me? What are you going to do to me next?

"Nothing Sota I got you were even"

"Kagome do you want to play my favorite video game with me?

"Sure why not" she said "This is better and faster then I thought, and he picked his favorite one to, let the games begin" Kagome thought

"I cant find it mom, Kagome? I can't find it, or my other my video games anywhere"

"Kagome you did it, didn't you, you are truly evil?" Inuyasha commented

"Who me, now would I do a thing like that?

"Yeah my Gome you can, would ,and did"

"Well I cant say I won't enjoy watching my little brother go nuts looking for his things" Kagome replied

Later that night Inuyasha and Kagome went through to the well and returned to the feudal era. Then Inuyasha got an idea it was night time and since they were still in the well why not try to finish what they started earlier

**Love, lust and, lovin in the well**

**Lemons start**

Inuyasha backed Kagome against the well wall, opened her kimono kissed her then used his tongue to gain entry to her mouth and she gave it to him. He took her breast's in his hands and fondled them then trailed kisses from her lips down to her neck where he licked her mating mark

"Ooooo yes Inuyasha" she moaned

Kagome licked his mating mark driving him into a frenzy of uncontrolled lust, his hands traveled down her back to her thighs, then gentle nips and licks from her neck down to her thighs . Inuyasha got on his knees parted her thighs and the minute his tongue went inside her she came hard. Inuyasha continued with his tasty pleasurable task Kagome came so many times she went weak in the knees

"_**Inuyasha yesss Inuyashaaa"**_

When her last release was finished "Kagome I'm not finished with you yet, my little wench"

Kagome untied and opened his haori and hakama, ran her hands all over his body while kissing him. Then she licked him from his neck down to his thighs got down on her knees took him in her mouth and suckled like a newborn pup

"Ohhh shit yeah Kagome" he moaned, "Like that,** ah Gome" **and he came so hard he nearly passed out

Inuyasha helped her up on her feet wrapped his arms around her kissed her and rubbed his manhood against her nether region making them both once again insane with lust

"Kagome when I am done with you wont be able to come anymore" do you like this? Does it feel good to you?

"Hell yes, _**Inu, Inu, Inuyashaaa"**_ she called out while she came three times

"My Gome come for me" now put your arms around my neck, and legs around my waist" she did

Inuyasha put his hands on her ass lifted her up gently put her back against the wall. He held her up with one hand and with the other put his shaft into her she came the minute he made the first thrust. She was breathing and moaning heavily, he continued to move she came so many times that it was like an ocean running down his shaft, it made him so happy and proud to know that he was the only to make her feel like this

"Keep coming for me Gome, your so hot, tight, and feel so good I almost can't stand it"

He felt her walls closing around him and wanted nothing more then to kiss her while she was coming. So he did and she moaned loudly into his mouth he felt his own releas nearing and her final orgasm fast approaching he kissed her hard then broke the kiss

"_**Oh my gods Gomeee" **_he said while his eyes rolled back in his head

"_**Inuyashaaa" **_and they both came long and hard

The mates rested Kagome kissed him "Thank you Sexyyasha" she said hearing her words, and still inside her he immediately hardened again and his shaft twitched

"Ahh Inuyaha I think somebody wants to come out and play again" Inuyasha please sit down?

Keeping her wrapped around him he gently sat, and Kagome stayed on her knees and began to ride him slowly earning her moans from him which made her even hotter

"Ooo my Gome it feels so damn good don't stop"

"Don't worry I am going to ride Yasha till he begs me to stop" she teased

"Yeah Kagome he likes it so much inside you, he might not want to come out"

"And maybe I might not want to let him out" Kagome teased

"Harder Gome, yes harder" she did and came multiple times

"Inuyasha we were interrupted so many times earlier I thought we'd never have this again"

"Next time we need to find a cave far away, and stay in it for a few days"

"Inuyasha you make me so freakin hot I am going to go insane"

"That's what I love to hear, Gome harder faster yeah that's it, _**ohh shit Gomeee"**_

"_**God's Inuyasha" **_the two of them came so hard and long and for what felt like forever they went limp and could not move

"Kagome you being in heat is making me so horny I'm losing my fuckin mind, we need to go somewhere were we can be alone without being bugged. And so I can lay on top of you between your legs I want to be on top this time doing the riding"

"Ooo sounds good to me" Kagome replied

They redressed fast Inuyasha took them out of the well, and ran deep into the forest with Kagome in his arms and stopped in a secluded spot. He stripped his and Kagome's clothes off at an inhuman speed, laid her on her back got between her legs kissed and felt her up at the same time

Inuyasha rubbed his manhood against Kagome's womanhood making her writhe beneath him in crazed lust "Please Inuyasha I need you now, I can't take it anymore please?

that's all he needed to hear "Oh yes I have your medicine right here" Inuyasha replied

With one quick thrust he entered her and moved in and out she moaned in ecstasy., Kagome began to thrust into him making him twice as hot. In no time he had her coming one orgasm after another, and sreaming his name, for the next few hours the two continued making love repeatedly

**Lemons end**

Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the village, there waiting for Kagome was a scroll from Sesshoumaru that had been left with Miroku to Kagome

**Dear sister in law I know about every thing you did to Jaken or you can call him what I call him Jerken. I especially love the part where you and **

**Takara scented him with a female demon in heat scent, then dropped him where there were male demons looking to mate. I immensely enjoyed **

**watching him being chased then trounced and with his black and blue eyes I must say he never looked better **

**And there's my other favorite when you scorched his ass with his own staff, buried him up to his neck in mud, and put up a barrier to trap him. I give **

**you special thanks for that, a whole day without the pest was heaven, he bitched and told me about it I am only sorry that I wasn't there to see it"**

**Your brother in law Sesshoumaru Taisho **

**lord of the western lands, Thank you **

After Kagome and Inuyasha read the message they let Sango and Miroku read it. They all loved it and cracked up laughing "Wow I never thought my brother the ice prince had a sense of humor" Inuyasha said with a grin

"See Inuyasha that shows you ,you never know" Kagome said

"Inuyasha you know what" Kagome said batting her eyes at him with a sneaky smile start running" he did and she chased him

Inuyasha and Kagome were gone and stayed away for a week before they came back. When they did Inuyasha was carrying a fat wild boar on his shoulders, then they had their delayed but long overdue Naraku's dead and gone forever celebration

Noticing a change in her scent Inuyasha sniffed Kagome "Kagome do you want to have pups?

"Yeah I'd like to some day" why?

He slightly cringed not knowing what her reaction would be then thought to himself "Oh hell I'll just bite the bullet and do it" he thought "Because my beautiful Hanyouess your pregnant and it's gonna be twins a boy and girl"

"Inuyasha are you serious?

"Yes Gome I would not play a joke like that on you"

"How long will I be pregnant?

"Three months, with Youkai one month of pregnancy equals 3 human months"

Kagome had the twins the boy was a terror like Inuyasha and looked him the girl was a combination of Kagome and Inuyasha in one and she had Inuyasha's rotten temper when her brother bugged her. They did work good together when it came to torturing Inuyasha,

as they grew older they ambushed him and swiped his ramen he chased them but never got his ramen back

Sango and Miroku who were married while Inuyasha and Kagome were gone for a week, Sango had also had twins the same year as Kagome and they helped Inuyasha's kids torment him to no end

"Miroku aren't you gonna stop your two little monsters? I've got enough with my own little monsters"

"No, no, no Inuyasha they bug you then I get a break for a while" Miroku teased

Inuyasha took a bunch of candy out of Kagome's back pack., got Miroku to go into the storage shed at warp speed said kids candy they bolted over to Inuyasha they asked where Inuyasha told them in there

Inuyasha threw the candy in toward Miroku all four of them ran in trying to get the candy and pounced on Miroku knocking him to the ground, and at the same time Inuyasha locked them in the storage shed

"Now Miroku what were you saying about you getting a break?

"Inuyasha no you can't do this to me and leave me alone with all four of them I'll never survive it, come on man even you can't be that cruel"

Kagome and Sango were laughing their asses off "Don't worry about the girls Miroku I will take care of them" ladies shall we go to the restaurant eat have a few drinks and relax?

"We will be back in a few hours don't wait up" Inuyasha taunted

"Inuyasha you are a traitor to the male gender" Miroku told him

"Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango said bye Miroku" while leaving

"Why me? Miroku said


End file.
